


Light in Darkness

by HMSquared



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: A few weeks after Caleb comes out as bisexual, Lilith finds herself suddenly attracted to her older brother. Vatorecest.





	Light in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This story falls under my motto for fanfiction: "If you can't find what you're looking for, write it yourself." We need more Sims fanfiction!

Lilith’s eyes flickered over to Caleb, who was sitting on the bar stool, downing his third drink.  _ The Blue Velvet  _ had a few other people in it, but not too many. Perfect for two vampires looking to reconnect.

It had all started a few weeks ago. Caleb had been going out a lot at night, and Lilith had been curious of her brother’s antics. So one night, Lilith had followed Caleb to a bar in Newcrest called  _ The Coven _ , where she had discovered Caleb on a date. With a guy. 

Before Lilith was able to say anything, however, two women had stormed over and had accused Caleb of being a gay trickster. Lilith, furious, had gone over and had told the women that Caleb was bisexual, Lilith not knowing if that was true or not. Caleb had avoided Lilith ever since, but he hadn’t gone out again. Lilith had learned the two women had been former girlfriends of Caleb’s, though not at the same time. 

Now here they were, at Lilith’s insistence. Lilith was worried about her brother, but that wasn’t all. More importantly, Lilith was worried about herself.

When Lilith had seen her brother with the man at the bar, emotion had pumped through Lilith’s veins. However, it hadn’t been anger or shock. It had been...jealousy. 

That was what confused Lilith. Caleb was her best friend, her older brother. They had gotten along for years, aside from the small period when Lilith had first gotten turned. Caleb and Lilith had gotten into a huge fight about Lilith not knowing her brother had approved the whole thing, but that had been years ago. This was now.

Caleb tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, causing Lilith to shiver. There was something about him that made Lilith happy, tingly, more then any sister should feel about their big brother. Finally, the dreams made sense.

Ever since walking home from the bar with Caleb, Lilith had been having weird dreams. In every single one of them, she and Caleb were doing something together. Maybe it was drinking plasma juice or writing in their journals side by side. Anyway, in each of those dreams, Caleb and Lilith leaned toward each other...and then Lilith woke up.

After downing his fourth drink, Caleb looked over at Lilith and saw her staring at him. Caleb rolled his eyes, and Lilith smiled. Caleb then shook his head and pointed to the door, silently asking for the two of them to leave. Instead of Lilith moving, Caleb saw his sister’s eyes flash purple for a split second. His face falling, Caleb montioned for Lilith to come over.

Even though she still agreed with being a vegetarian vampire, Lilith was slightly more aggressive than her brother, which had changed since the siblings had gotten turned. Lilith had learned that she could make her eyes flash, which freaked Caleb out every time Lilith did it. It was a good way to win arguments, even silent ones.

Lilith sat down on the metal barstool and looked at her brother. The bartender came over, but Lilith shook her head, not saying a word. Not pressing, the bartender walked away, giving Lilith time to think.

What should she say? Even though they were friends, Lilith knew Caleb didn’t love her. Not like  _ that _ , anyway. Otherwise, Caleb wouldn’t be sneaking off to bars with nameless, faceless strangers.

“You were right, you know.” Caleb’s words snapped Lilith from her daze. Looking at her older brother, who was tapping two fingers against his glass, Lilith asked,

“What do you mean?” Caleb stood up, then walked out the door. After a few seconds, Lilith ran after him.

Caleb used his super speed to get home, so he beat Lilith by a mile. Lilith simply turned into a bat and flew home, angry at her brother. What was Caleb doing?

When Lilith slammed the door open, Caleb was calmly sitting on the sofa, drinking a plasma pouch. Panting in anger, Lilith growled,

“What did you mean about me being right, Caleb?!” Looking up, Caleb replied,

“You were right about me being bisexual.” Throwing down his plasma pouch, Caleb then shot to his feet. “However, I would appreciate it if you don’t out me in front of strangers.”

“You would call an old girlfriend a stranger?” Lilith sneered. Caleb laughed,

“Is that what they told you? Huh, guess my powers are stronger then I thought.”

“You’re an idiot.” Caleb turned bright red, and he snarled,

“What did you just call me?”

“I...said…” Lilith didn’t get to finish. His eyes flashing briefly, Caleb slammed into Lilith, throwing her into a bookshelf. Activating her dark form, Lilith laughed, getting to her feet, “You may be older than me, brother, but let’s not forget who schooled who in spars.”

“Oh, I intend to make up for that,  _ sister _ .” Then, they began to fight.

Lilith could tell from the get-go that Caleb had been practicing. His moves were faster, stronger, and after a couple of minutes, Caleb managed to back Lilith into the bookcase near the arch in the wall. Pinning his sister’s arms above her head, Caleb laughed,

“I’ve improved.” Lilith didn’t speak, but lost her dark form instead, emotions flowing. His eyes widening, Caleb asked, “Sis, is everything all right?”

“I’m sorry.” The words were barely audible, but before Caleb could comment, Lilith leaned forward and crashed her lips onto Caleb’s.

The kiss was so sudden that Caleb backed away from the bookshelf in shock. Lilith followed her brother and placed her arms around Caleb’s neck, ignoring everything that made this wrong. Then, after a few seconds, Lilith gasped.

Caleb had begun to push back, his hands finding their way to Lilith’s wrists. Caleb’s kisses were harsher then Lilith’s, which surprised her. When Caleb bit down on Lilith’s lip, however, something sparked in Lilith, and she shouted, pulling away,

“Stop!” The tone in Lilith’s voice wasn’t anger, but fear. Caleb didn’t push, and Lilith looked at her brother, hand over her mouth, both siblings silent. “What the heck just happened?” Lilith asked over a few seconds. Swallowing, Caleb whispered,

“The reason I’ve been going out so much, sis, is because I was trying to compensate for my pain. Obviously, it didn’t work.”

“What pain?” Lilith’s heart leaped into her throat when Caleb responded.

“I like you, Lilith, and I haven’t been sure how to explain it.” Lilith didn’t speak for a few seconds, mentally pinching herself. Caleb, her older brother, her guardian, was in love with her.

“How long?” Lilith asked, trying not to sound defensive. Caleb swallowed again, then said bashfully,

“Ever since we had that fight after you got turned.” Lilith’s mouth fell open, then she whispered,

“I love you, Caleb.” A huge smile appeared on both sibling’s faces, and they began to laugh. Then, after a few seconds, Lilith kissed Caleb again. This kiss was less panicked, less aggressive, and both siblings were okay with that.

Lilith and Caleb weren’t sure who started leading, but two minutes later, they were downstairs standing in front of Caleb’s coffin. Lilith’s eyes flickered, and Caleb smiled. The last thing the Valore siblings remembered doing that night was slipping into the coffin together, bat wings already surfacing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
